Nōgyōrigakure no Satō
Village Open to Visitors (After first stopping at the Gates) Yamagakure(Village Hidden in the Mountains) is a place for those with a sense of adventure. Founded by Taraka Uchiha and Honō Uzumaki, their goal was to end the struggles of humanity through ending, the VOID. The town was crafted using mokuton-styled justu. Using Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, he made a large grand forest, and unknown to himself created wild life as well. Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique was used to devlop the village in it's entirety. The sky held a moon that mimic'd the eye held within Hono's right eye. Hono made the village as a movable fortess; he hoped to one day place her to the Earth. Thanks to rapid change and parties splitting, Yamagakure was established with in the Land of Mountains and thus was named. In-Game Rules These rules apply directly to those who mainstream role-play within Ku: #No foreigners are to auto-enter or exit Ku. Doing so will result in a warning, ask for said player to repost, and if they don't comply, they will be ignored. #Only active members of the Hidden Void Village may role-play Ku's NPCs, and may only control NPC's of a rank below their own (for instance, an ANBU-ranked character can control the actions of Jōnin NPC's, and a ANBU Taichō-ranked character can control the actions of ANBU NPC's). #Follow the 'How to zone fight' part of the SL wiki as closely as possible. #Abide by the decisions made by the higher ups within the village, even if you don't agree with them. #If you have a problem with a decision made concerning you, or others, from Ku Higher Ups, bring it to their attention directly. Don't let the hurt or disagreement go unsaid for 2 months, only to go rogue or do some action against the village. We can't help you if you don't speak to us about your problems. #If you role-play within the village, you are subjected to the posts of others attempting to interact with you. If their post is fair and fit, and you fail to 'protect' yourself, or 'evade' the other player's attempt by your next post, they have the opportunity to legitimately auto-hit you, just like in zone fights. #Posts designed to interact with characters not presently online (i.e. attacking the local dwellings district) will be rendered null until there are competent defenders online in the case of acts relating to terrorism, or simply the character(s) requested by the primitive poster to formally address their post. This literally means that invasions against the village, be they internal or external, will be nullified until there is a suitable number of defenders online (in comparison to the quantity of invaders); posts that interact with another character who had just recently went offline or was at the time the post was made, already offline, it will be frozen until the other party responds (locking the engaging characters in role-play) and vice versa. Yamagkure's Forces Internal *'Yamataijōhō' Scout Captain: Rinoa The most dangerous of all the Yamakage's armaments as well as the most feared. These shinobi and kunoichi are war-torn, marked, and hard as nails, their no-holds, bare approach and endless aggression speak for themselves. They can be found on the outskirts of the village, typically only stopping in for further orders of furlough time to heal. Searching both new and old areas for information, they can be found easily in public, but where they live, is hard to pinpoint with constant mission deployment. *'Reikounin - ANBU' Captain: Envy The Reikounin's main priority is to keep the peace within the Village walls, as well as protecting the Kukage: Hono. Hand picked by the Yamakage himself, they reside within the walls at all times, keeping peace and heading security at festivals. They have a keen nose for betrayals within the village, and even keener for the slightest flinch at the Yamakage. To ensure they keep quality jobs and the safety of all villagers in check, most police live scattered throughout the village. A few appointed police reside even in the mansion of the Village Leaders. *Medical Corps Captain: Tsunade The Medical Corps are separated into squads and usually accompany the Garrison Guard or the Void Survey Corps on their missions. The Captain herself personally stays with the Kukage on his personal missions to conquer land. These squads typically work on a rotating basis, to ensure all medical staff are doing all there is possible to aid those in need. Due to the high demand of this profession, numerous villagers tend to take on the task of learning simple medical justu. With the area they live in thriving in wild creatures and constantly changing weather, it would be crucial for anyone to learn medical justu. *'Project 13' Captain: Walter White Project 13 is a highly secret organization within the village. Very little is known about this group, though, it is said they are notorious for forbidden arts and experimentation. External *'Field of Lilies' - Envy, Anbu Captain of Yamagakure, added her own additions to the foundation of the village on Goddess Moondrop Mountain. A wide spread, rolling field of lilies could seen from the village gates till the horizon. Through touch, either via the ground by physically touching the flowers and area or by the pollen floating in area, it send of a signal; which is directly linked to both Honō Uzumaki and Envy herself through Mayfly Communication. *'Fireflies -' an insect that's native to the land and contract by the Kage's adoptive daughter Yuxtae. They serve many purposes. Due to the constant static generate by the fireflies; molecular fission is an impossibilty. The secondary feature is that the same very field can be strengthen through chakra if needed to create a raiton barrier. While still pierced by wind, it is quite formidable., Defensive Measures *The Titan of Yamagakure - found within the same dimension as the village it protects, the titan stands as the tallest known anything within the village or that world for the matter. His strength his bar none. Landmarks *'The Nether Hole' - A prison for in imprisoned. The Nether Hole is a place where no ninjustu works, and thanks to a thick layering of beetles thanks to Yuxtae, any attempt to use chakra or manipulation it in anyway, would cause the bugs to set off their alarm.The prison lay many miles below the main establishment of Kugakure. Along with Fuinjustu marking, it is made of mokuton as a secondary sensory system as well as an was way to ensare the crazed ones. Deeper within the confines of the Nether Hole, there is a location known to very few; it's called The Tank. The Tank is an experimental laboratory were experiments as well as secret surgeries are held. Only the Kage is away of the location as well as the Anbu who maintains the area. Clans and Organizations Within the village there are very powerful and well respected clans and organizations: *Uzumaki Clan *''Project 13'' *Root Category:Villages